1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a float device that is removably attachable to a fishing line, and more particularly to such a device having a length-wise bore in which a fishing line can be slidably retained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing floats, bobbers and similar structures and devices that are attachable to fishing lines have been known for many years. Earlier designs were simple floating structures to which a line could be tethered. Later came the development of the slip-type float in which the fishing line was threaded through a permanent opening in a buoyant body, which allowed the line to slip with respect to the buoyant body in a desired manner. Because of certain limitations in these slip-type floats, efforts were made to improve upon the earlier models, to add greater versatility, and to provide easier, and simpler ways to attach a fishing line to a slip-type floating device, and to remove it therefrom as required. To this end, floating devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,001,241, 4,635,392 and 4,418,492 were devised. While such prior efforts represented an improvement over the earlier designs, there nevertheless remains a need for slip-type floating devices that are simple in design yet highly effective, reliable and easy to use.